The Necromancer General
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: Harrison was the General whom Jasper Whitlock served under. In present day Forks, Jasper Cullen meets the same man reincarnated as 16 year old Harry Potter. Stuff in here may not be accurate and I OWN NOTHING! This is purely for fun so don't flame for any "errors" in the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jasper Cullen stared up at the ceiling of his room he shared with his wife, Alice. The rest of his siblings had gone to school while he drifted in the memories of his human past despite how little he remembered of it, one thing stood out the most. A black haired man with sharp emerald green eyes that was the commander of the section of their army. Even though he couldn't remember anything else about the older man, he knew that he was important to him before his changing.

"Jasper?" Carlisle called from downstairs in a mixture of concern and worry.

Sighing, he headed down the stairs where he knew Carlisle and Esme had been pacing with worry since earlier that morning when Alice had told them he wouldn't be attending school that day. She hadn't explained why very detailed but the two parents couldn't help but worry.

As he reached the last step of the stairs, the home phone rang causing all of them to glance over at it. Carlisle glanced at his son and noticed with a light frown that the haunted look in his topaz eyes bothered him. Still, the phone continued ringing until Esme reached over and picked it up.

"Hello, Cullen residence." Esme answered while the father and son continued to watch her in confusion and curiosity.

But before any of them could move the person on the other line stated loud enough for Jasper, specifically, to hear, "The sun has lifted from the clouds."

Jasper stilled instantly. Shock written on his face he whispered, "Harry?"

Esme and Carlisle could only watch their son as he moved closer. The haunted look was still there but now there was a range of others such as shock, relief and worry.

"Who else knows that meaning, Major?" Harry mildly reminded with a light tease causing Jasper to chuckle softly.

"How did you?" Jasper began to ask, confused on how the man survived the hundred years since the Civil War.

"Aah, yes. Your memories as a human are pretty scattered, hmm. I'll be arriving in Forks late tomorrow morning. I can explain then and Jasper?" Harry quietly asked, his voice growing more compassionate and worried near the end.

"Yes, General?" Jasper reacted immediately and found himself pondering over why he had called him General so suddenly.

"You will see many others you thought were gone. Be prepared, Jasper." The warning ended with the dial tone of the call being ended, leaving Jasper puzzled.

"Jasper, is there something we should know?" Carlisle placed on his son's shoulder and felt him trembling just slightly.

"I keep remembering a man with black hair and green eyes named Harrison. He was the General of our section of the army." Jasper explained while Esme replaced the phone back into its cradle.

"Are you alright?" Esme fretted, her eyes watching Jasper as he sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I am fine, mama." Jasper assured with a tired tone while closing his eyes.

The two couldn't help but think that things weren't alright but with the knowledge he'd tell them when it was time, they opted to leave their son alone for the time being. Carlisle headed to the library in order to research the general that his son obviously cared about greatly even now. Esme sighed softly after running a hand through Jasper's hair and headed her own way to the garden to tend to the flowers she had planted the week previous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry Potter waited aimlessly inside the airport for his flight to arrive in direction to Seattle, Washington. His emerald eyes flickered around the crowded room of screaming babies, impatient businessmen and the occasional bride and groom waiting for their own flights back home or for a honeymoon. Even with all the commotion and pandemonium his mind kept going back to the call he had made just a short hour ago and couldn't help but chuckle lightly. His Major had become a powerful vampire but even from the call the 'young' wizard could tell that he was still not completely recovered from the two wars from the south.

Harry drew the bag he had slung around his shoulders closer to his side with a look around again. The need to constantly check for danger had subsided slightly since his call and the end of the battle against Voldemort but what was held in the fabric warded by so many spells was far more important to the General as he finally strode out of the waiting room just as their plane arrived with the intent to place the bag close. It would not leave his sight he vowed. After all, what was held inside was very precious to his young Major even if the boy didn't know it yet.

Sitting in the middle of the plane as directed by his ticket, Harry pulled the bag securely onto his lap in a way that no screaming, messy kids could damage before smiling politely at the young women with a howling baby seated beside him. She smiled apologetically when the child gave a rather painful shriek as she explained, "First time being on a plane."

"Aah. Don't worry it's my first time as well. What's her name?" Harry queried, reaching out to stroke the girl's ebony hair while unashamedly comforting the child who giggled after tugging rather forcefully on his long ebony hair.

Wincing, the mother answered, "Her name is Catherina. Mine is Hazela." Stroking her child's hand that was grasping painfully with his hair, she managed to remove it which earned her a thankful smile.

"My name is Harrison Potter, but most call me Harry." Harry grinned when suddenly his phone vibrated causing him to glance down to see a text from Severus who had helped him flee from the country when the war had ended just two short weeks ago.

Sending a quick reply the two chatted with another while each taking turns holding Catherina. When the plane landed, Harry sighed in relief as he had his bag onto his shoulder and outside where Severus stood waiting with arms crossed firmly over his chest; irritation burned in his eyes.

"Why couldn't you have told me there was a coven of vampires and a pack of shape-shifters where we are living?!" Severus hissed as they piled into the car and headed down the road towards the rainy town of Forks.

"It didn't matter." Harry mildly stated and refused to give anymore information to the man who sighed again with frustration.

"Pray tell, why not?" Severus growled as he kept his eyes planted firmly on the road while his hands clutched the steering wheel tightly in anger.

"Because one of them is like a son to my soul." Harry snarled which effectively ended the conversation as they reached the large mansion that the Potters had purchased about five miles from the town and just across from the Cullens which gave Harry the advantage.

Entering the reception hall, Harry smiled at the work Dobby had managed to make in just the two week notice to fix the house. It was now rivaling the Malfoy Manor which made the teen chuckle in amusement before heading up to his room and setting the bag on the large desk in the center of the room and debated silently whether to call Jasper again unable to not be concerned for the young Major he had known. The boy may have been a vampire for a long time but Harrison couldn't stop the desire to protect him from anything. So with that thought, he picked up his cell phone and stared at it for a second before deciding it would simply be practical to wait until tomorrow when he began high school as a senior.

So with a sigh, he placed the cell phone beside the pillow of his bed and began to get ready for bed. As he pulled the covers back the phone rang shrilly and he quickly answered the call with a tired, "Hello, this is Harrison Potter."

"Harry?" Jasper's voice questioned back with a distinct trace of concern.

"Is something wrong?" Harry sat up immediately in preparation to rush across the road and to their house if needed.

"No, I wanted to know if you had arrived and if you'll be starting school tomorrow." Jasper sheepish voice made Harry smile.

"I will be at school tomorrow and if it eases your worry my room is on the second floor facing your house on the right side." Harry chuckled when he heard Jasper closing the door of their house with a quick message to he assumed was Carlisle.

"Go to sleep, Harry. Please." Jasper's voice echoed from the window so he closed the phone and turned to see him sitting on the windowsill, topaz eyes intently surveying every detail.

"Hmm, I don't need to follow orders from you, Major." Harry teased with a laugh when Jasper shrugged with a smirk.

"I'm not the one who still needs sleep." Jasper countered as Harry merely shrugged and pulled the covers to sleep.

"Be safe, Jasper." Harry muttered as he drifted to sleep, content with Jasper watching over him.

Author's Note: As I said in the summary there isn't very much romance between characters. Harry and Jasper will have a family bond, period. But I hope you enjoy and more reviews means a speedy update! So REVIEW! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: School

Waking up the next morning, Harry noticed Jasper hadn't moved from his position on the windowsill which resembled how he used to sit upon the supply crates when they needed to talk about something without being interrupted. Topaz eyes closed he looked to be asleep but when Harry quietly called his name they opened to watch the teen walk across the room to the dresser.

"Jasper, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Harry asked while digging through his closet for some clothes.

"It's fine." Came the short reply that made Harry poke his head out of the closet to intently glower at the vampire.

"Go and get ready." Harrison ordered firmly and Jasper eyed his General in slight nervousness before jumping out the window and sprinting across the road.

Snickering, Harry dressed in the long black khakis and a dark green shirt before snatching up the backpack and shoes from beside his bed. Gently opening the bag he had brought from England on his table, he carefully pulled out the seven giant jars that held bright glowing balls of different colors, he stroked them in a possessiveness that was uncommon for him. Gingerly setting them inside his backpack and warded securely to protect them, he slipped into his shoes and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Professor." Harry grinned at the death glare he received as the irritated Potions Master drink what could possibly be his third cup of coffee this morning.

Placing bread in the toaster and finding the jar of Peanut Butter he waited patiently for the toast to finish. He found his mind turning back to Jasper again and sighed softly. Hopefully today would be the day he could finally explain what happened.

Peanut Butter toast in hand, the teen began the ride to school with a quiet good bye to the Potions Master who was already onto his fourth cup of coffee. Nervously, Harry eyed the amount of students who had already arrived despite classes not starting for another thirty minutes at least.

Meanwhile, Jasper stood beside Alice who was chatting happily about the new student. Resisting the impulse to roll his eyes, he turned to see Carlisle exiting his study. Slipping away from his siblings he made his way up the stairs to head off his father before he went to work.

"Is there something you want to talk about Jasper?" Carlisle questioned as he pulled the young man a safe distance away from the others who were watching curiously.

"The teen who moved here..." Jasper trailed off with a puzzled frown. How to tell his father he knew him...even if it was many years ago.

"You know him?" Carlisle chuckled when Jasper stared at him in shocked.

"Yes." Was the quiet reply.

Carlisle leaned against the railing and watched the younger vampire eye his siblings with a dark scowl. Rosalie was glaring right back and she hissed at Jasper, "What are you going to invite that human here too?!" Fury was clear in her tone and Jasper growled in anger, golden eyes darkening near black.

"Stop it, Rosalie!" Alice finally hissed, her eyes slightly glazed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her husband.

"Why? We don't need another human when we already have to deal with his!" Rosalie spats, motioning towards Edward who was already leaving the room with the intention of escaping the full blown fight about to erupt.

Esme entered the room and watched in shock as Jasper struggled against Alice. The amount of rage rolling off the teen wasn't helping much and Carlisle calmly touched Jasper's shoulder and stated, "Calm down, Jasper."

Breathing deeply despite not needing too, Jasper spun around and stormed out of the house with Alice following. Entering the school a few minutes later he spotted Harry siting on the bench outside the school with a book resting on his lap.

"Harry." Jasper called out as he reached the bench.

"Jasper, what has you furious?" Harry asked, green eyes nailing Jasper on the spot and Jasper winced just slightly.

"it's just my sister, Rosalie." Jasper hissed, refusing to let go of what she had said.

"You shouldn't let her bother you, Jasper." Harry calmly rebuked as the two headed towards their first class, American History.

Alice came up beside them and squeezed Jasper's hand and whispered, "He doesn't know who won the war yet, Jasper."

Jasper grimaced and stopped Harry. "Harry, do you know who won the Civil War?" Despite what Alice said, he hoped that he wouldn't have to explain to his mentor what happened.

Harry froze. He had deliberately ignored the outcome of the Civil War in hopes of not becoming mad at the possibility. Shaking his head, he said, "I avoided it because I had a feeling it would make me mad."

Sadness and a touch of anger came off the empath as he explained, "The Union won when Lee surrendered." Jasper winced at the look of insulted rage the poured off his General.

"Lee surrendered?!" Harry growled, unable to help feel as if his honor had been attacked by that information.

"Yes." Jasper whispered, trying to calm the furious warrior with his ability but gave up when Harry stared at him.

"Well, it's in the past but if I see his soul..." Harry's threat was left hanging as they entered the classroom and Jasper winced in the sympathy of the old spirit if Harry truly did find him.

"Just don't get mad at the teacher, please?" Jasper pleaded as he sat down near the front and allowed Alice on his right and Harry on his left.

"Fine." Harry grumbled, pulling out a notebook and pencil rather forcefully.

By the end of class, both Confederate soldiers were angry as the teacher snubbed the reasons many of them had joined the army. With a growl of irritation as he left the classroom, Jasper stalked away from his wife and General in direction of the music class Esme had asked him to enroll in.

Harry sighed. The teacher hadn't been exactly fair minded and knew exactly how Jasper was feeling. Deciding to let it go for now, he headed towards Art which he shared with Alice.

Soon lunch had come and Harry sat with Jasper and figured from the vampire glaring at him that she was Rosalie. Edward growled at her and Jasper sighed and asked, "How was art?"

Harry felt a smile break out, "Wonderful. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

Nodding, Jasper asked, "Where were you before Forks?"

Grimacing, Harry attempted to shrug off the question by saying, "A school in Scottland."

"Why..?" Jasper began but stopped when Harry threw him a stern glare.

"I'll explain it later when no one can interrupt or overhear, Major.' The tightness in his town made Jasper shudder and go back to picking rather unenthusiastically at the lunch laid on the tray.

In a few short hours school had ended which found Harry walking towards his car when Alice piped up in excitement, "Harry, can you come to our house for a bit?"

Eying Jasper's wife in wariness Harry nodded. "Sure, just let me get something first." Harry rummaged through the bag in the car and carefully placed the containers back into his bag and shut the door. Today they would learn why he had come back and why specifically he wasn't letting Jasper out of his sight. Being a necromancer wasn't fun and games Harry muttered to himself as he allowed Alice to pull him into the car to sit between her and Jasper.

Author's Note: As I said in the summary there isn't very much romance between characters. Harry and Jasper will have a family bond, period. But I hope you enjoy and more reviews means a speedy update! So REVIEW! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A not so calm meeting

"So why is Rosalie so against me coming?" Harry asked as he clung to dear life onto the seat as the car speed dangerously down the road.

"She just takes awhile to trust people." Edward muttered while Jasper simply watched the scenery, obviously lost in thoughts.

Snorting, Harry snapped, "Biggest understatement I've ever heard. Jasper, what's on your mind?" Concern crept into his voice near the end and he kept his eyes on the vampire who had yet to acknowledge that he had heard him.

"Just leave him alone, human!" Rosalie growled, eyes boring holes into Harry's head who simply ignored her and reached out to touch his arm when Jasper jerked away.

Harry immediately withdrew his hand and calmly soothed the sudden panic that had overwhelmed everyone due to his gift, "Jasper, it's alright."

Shivering slightly, Jasper looked away again as he shut down the panic that had consumed all the others just as Edward parked outside of their home. "Sorry, the memories still creep up."

Nodding with a sympathetic smile, Harry merely allowed the vampire to exit the vehicle and followed after him towards the house as Jasper continued quietly, "Esme has been wanting to meet you since you called. She'll be happy to see you."

Laughing softly Harry didn't doubt that statement. From what he knew of the mother vampire she was similar to Mrs. Weasley. Wincing at the memory of what led to his escape of Britain, Harry smiled warmly at Esme when she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hello, ma'am. You have a lovely house." Harry complimented as he took in the wide open house with interest.

Esme pierced him with a firm gaze, "Call me Esme and thank you. Your home is lovely as well. I'm glad someone finally bought it. It's been vacant for some time I've heard."

Harry smiled wider, "Of course it's been vacant. My family has owned it for generations but haven't had the time to stop by and inhabit it until I came along."

"So what you're a prince?" Emmett joked as he sat down beside Rosalie and began to bait Edward into playing some video game that Jasper seemed to edge closer towards his mother and Harry.

"Sort of." Harry smirked.

"How is that not a yes or no?" Rosalie grumbled as Harry sat down beside Jasper and pointedly ignored her.

"How have you been lately?" Harry fiddled absently with his bag's strap with a small sigh when Jasper shrugged.

"Well, I guess." Jasper mumbled when suddenly Emmett smirked at him.

"So your random panic attacks aren't uncommon, brother?" Jasper tensed and suddenly a wave of hurt and betrayal ran through the house just as Carlisle entered with a slight frown at Emmett.

"You said you wouldn't mention those!" Jasper hissed, eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Emmett, that wasn't yours to tell." Carlisle scolded before smiling at Harry who nodded, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure meeting you."

"Well, I should explain how I know Jasper and the recent events that led to me coming here." Harry mused and Jasper looked worried at the anger and sadness that suddenly rolled off from the ancient soul in front of them.

Touching his hand, Jasper sent calming waves through the group and Harry sighed softly. Running a tired hand through his hair he began, "I was a General in the Civil War when I came upon a village burning where I managed to save Jasper here. I was the only one who knew that he was underage but there wasn't much I could do when everyone else didn't seem to care that he didn't look 18 at the time."

Jasper grinned slightly at that, "I still can't believe you let me join."

"Besides that, when I found out Jasper had gone missing after evacuating civilians of a nearby town I had gone out to find him only to be in midst of a battle with two warring vampires which led to my death. I was sent back to the other plane and I decided to try and find the souls I knew Jasper would become close to. Being a necromancer was quite gratifying for when I was reborn in this body as Harrison James Potter in Britain."

"Necromancer?" Carlisle questioned, his curiosity peaked at that.

"It's not about raising the dead." Harry flatly stated, "We regulate the souls in the other plane with those who weren't suppose to be there. We help send souls on that are in need of freedom and banish the souls that will never be allowed to reach the outer plane. It's not easy since souls sometimes do not wish to be reborn and linger in the outer plane to the point that a new soul is born to fill the voids the non reincarnated souls leave behind. This doesn't usually happen because there are so many souls that are to be reborn and sent on." Harry explained amused by the looks of surprise on all their faces.

"What happened when you were reborn, General?" Jasper asked, concerned by the way he was tactfully avoided that subject.

"I was reborn as Harry Potter to Lily Potter and James Potter. During this time they were in hiding from a group of dark magic users bent on world domination. However, the Halloween of my first year they were betrayed by their friend, Peter, and were murdered by Lord Voldemort. When he attempted to kill me the spell backfired and I was later sent to my despicable relatives the Dursleys where I spent the next ten years abused and neglected. I knew all of my past lives and so I knew things no one else did so I managed to survive in their hands until I received my Hogwarts letter and was schooled in magic. But in my fourth year of school, I was forced to participate in a deadly tournament that ended with the revival of the Dark Lord and the war started again."

Jasper hissed at that, worry shining in his eyes as he eyed his General in search of injuries.

"I'm fine, Jasper. At least as well as I can be." Harry soothed before finishing up the tale, "I spent two years hunting down the items called Horcruxes which is how he managed to survive. He split his soul into seven which anchored him to living. At the end I managed to defeat him merely two weeks ago at Hogwarts. Later that very day, I went to Gringotts and found out that my friends had been stealing from me and were planning on killing me to get the money I had inherited. So with my second Godfather, Severus, I fled the country and came here since I knew Jasper was here."

"So why are you two so close?" Rosalie spat, hateful eyes on Harry while Jasper glowered back.

"He looked after me during the War and even now I still consider him as the father I had during that time. Just because his body is younger, his soul is still the same." Jasper hissed, defensive about the man who he had looked up to while still human.

"Jasper, do you remember me telling you about the vampires roaming the lands outside Japan?" Harry spoke up and all of the family eyed Jasper who nodded slowly with slight confusion.

"A bit, sir. You said that they were cursed and therefore their souls were left behind on the living plane. Unlike the ones in Japan this cursed caused us to be unable to have children and sleep as the vampires in Japan are able." Jasper revealed, still puzzled why he had asked.

"I found out the curse has a weakness. A necromancer has the ability to place souls back inside a vampire that had lost it on the living plane because of the curse. The realignment of the soul would be excrutiatingly painful but in the end they would end up with their bodies warm with blood, able to rest, and bear children. Despite this the blood lust would still be strong as you feel it now. You won't age of course." Harry commented, idly running fingers through his hair.

"Really?" The whole group couldn't help but stare slack jawed at the Necromancer who nodded seriously.

"Yes, but you must be aware that it would take days to recover from the sudden return." Harry mildly explained.

"Will you do it?" Alice questioned, eyes wide.

"In a few days when there will be sun for several days." Harry confirmed warmly while the others nodded slowly still in shock.

"You better not be joking." Rosalie hissed while Emmett nodded along with them.

"Do you want proof of the fact I have the souls needed?" Harry raised an eyebrow while Jasper glanced closer at his bag.

"Is it in your bag, Harry?"

"Indeed." Unzipping the bag, he carefully pulled out one of the souls held in the jars. It was a bright sphere of various colors that flashed from one to another and seemed to warm brightly when Jasper gently touched the glass.

"That is yours, Jasper. It changes colors in the way your empath picks up emotions. You were always good a manipulating the emotions of the army before heading out." Harry chuckled as he carefully replaced it into the bag and yawned at the time.

"It's late." Jasper noted as they glanced at the darkened sky.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, hmm?" Harry wryly grinned when Jasper immediately stood up with him and followed him to his house.

"Jasper, if you need to talk about what happened in the past, don't be afraid to wake me up." Harry sternly order as he slipped into his room and placed the bag again on the table.

"I'll be-" Jasper began but halted when Harry turned his glare on him.

"Don't tell me you'll be fine, Jasper Whitlock! You may be a vampire and lived for hundreds of years but that doesn't stop the fact the memories still haunt you. Talk with me about them and maybe we'll find a way to help with the anxiety. I'll admit I still suffer from the Civil War and the Final Battle just as you are, if not more severely." Harry scolded and Jasper glanced guiltily at the floor.

"I'll talk to you about them if it comes up." Jasper finally caved and sat on the windowsill again as Harry nodded and slipped into his bed and drifted asleep. "I promise I won't break another promise again." He whispered that went unheard.

Author's Note: The idea of them not having souls and I was adding a slight Vampire Knight reference with the "Japanese" vampires reference. Hope you guys enjoyed it xD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Revealing an Unforgivable Betrayal

"Harry? Wake up, please!" Jasper's frantic voice and cold arms shaking him awake were the first things Harry recognized as he stirred in his sleep.

"What's the matter, Jasper?" Harry yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to see Jasper nervously plucking at the cotton of his shirt with eyes filled with slight fear.

"I think I had a flashback..." Jasper trailed off unsure.

This immediately drew the General's attention as he sat up straighter and demanded to know what he saw.

"I saw someone burning a village and for some reason I felt frightened of him." Jasper murmured, watching as his mentor tensed visibly and let out a soft sigh.

"I had hoped those memories would stay in the past but there is no hoping it, I suppose." Harry shifted and pulled the vampire on the bed beside him and simply ran his fingers through the honey blond curls in attempt to explain what would mostly likely infuriate his surrogate son.

"Well, you know that you joined the Army at seventeen, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, does that flashback represent why I did?" Jasper winced as the memory came back and shook at the force of his own rage and terror from that time.

"Yes, it does. You see I found you outside a village that had been burned to the ground by a young man merely two years older than you. He had betrayed his family and joined the Union and had come back to wipe the entire town out. I managed to save you from Aiden Whitlock, your older brother. It was how you became determined to enter the army and lied to me about your true age which I found out a few weeks later." Harry sighed when he felt Jasper's rage spike dangerously.

"Why?!" Jasper hissed, unable to comprehend how his brother would do such a thing to his own family and town.

"I never found out. You wound up meeting him a month later in battle and killed him after he had foolishly stated he enjoyed burning your parents and younger sister. I never saw you lose your anger like that." Harry dryly chuckled as he ran his memories back to the scene.

"The sight of you tackling him with your sword was rather surprising. Didn't believe you'd be able to truly fight your own family but it seems betrayal and honor were still strong in you." Harry mused as Jasper simply remained silent, trying to calm the fury sweeping through him.

"I wish I knew more." Jasper finally sighed and relaxed completely against the necromancer's arms and soaked up the comfort and love that simply came off of him.

"In time when your soul becomes more connected into yourself again, memories shall return." Harry soothed and finally muttered, "Think it would be best if you went to hunt, Jasper."

Jasper winced, feeling the burning in his throat for the first time. But sparing his surrogate father a glance, he felt conflicted. He didn't exactly want to leave.

"Go on, Jas. You are welcome to come back if you need to." Harry warmly invited and Jasper quietly slipped out of the window and Harry pulled out the phone beside his bed.

"Hello, Carlisle." Harry greeted as the fatherly vampire picked up the phone.

"Harry, did something happen with Jasper?" Carlisle worried tone made Harry smile in relief. Even if he hadn't been there for his son, someone had willingly taken that place and Harry felt glad.

"He had a flashback and I explained to him what the memory was. It wasn't a pretty memory, Carlisle. He's out hunting. I called so you guys are sure not to press the issue. He'll speak of it if he wishes too." Harry warned sharply, knowing just how curious the siblings could come and didn't want Jasper being pressured into it.

"Of course. I'll make sure the others understand." Carlisle picked up the intent clearly and with that the two hung up and Harry spared a glance at the clock.

Only three in the morning. Great. With a sigh he curled back up and fell asleep after wishing that Jasper would be calmer when he came back but also vowed to help with the other betrayals that would be revealed as time came on. With a slight sigh he whispered to no one, "Fabian, Gideon why didn't you stay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the slow update, the start of new college classes had me buried deep in homework .The updates will be slow but I hope to write more soon. But for now enjoy the chapter and brownie points to anyone who can guess who Jasper and Alice were in the past xD just for fun! Good luck guessing!

Chapter Six: Meeting Bella and Jasper's Soul

Harry sat in American History with a pencil tapping at the desk while he stared blankly out the window in reminiscence. The faces of his so called 'friends' still lingered in his dark thoughts as he sighed. He had hoped rather foolishly now that the red head and bookish Gryffindor would be loyal but their betrayal had hurt the worst. Eyes closed, he forced their memories in the back of his mind when he felt Jasper's cold hand touch his.

"Harry?" Jasper peered at his surrogate father in concern. The bell had rang several minutes ago for second period and he had called his name several times, but the distracted teenager had yet to move.

Harry blinked before turning his head to spot his son leaning against the class wall by the door, a worried frown marring his usually warmhearted expressions. Looking up at the clock, he winced. "Ah, sorry. I was stuck in the past." He murmured and quickly left for Art before Jasper could catch up to him.

Lunch finally rolled around and Harry found himself sitting between Alice and Jasper. Picking at his food in disinterest despite the hunger that ate at him, Harry focused his attention on the brown haired girl walking in beside Edward with a flash of anger. Beside him, he felt Jasper tense slightly and asked softly, "Who is she?"

"Isabella Swan." Was his curt response and immediately Harry scrutinized the teenager and let out a small growl. It was clear why Jasper was tense.

The lovey eyes she made towards his son's brother unnerved him. Narrowing his eyes, he whispered so only Jasper would hear him, "Does she have any clue the danger of being by him? She's his singer, for merlin's sake!"

Jasper winced slightly at the outrage rolling from his father before shrugging. "I don't know. If she does, then, obviously she doesn't hold her life of much value."

Harry threw the picked at food tray in the trash alongside Jasper and made his way towards their last class in a huff. Shaking his head of the fury that was clutching at him, Harry asked Jasper, "Do you know when your father will be home from the hospital tonight, Jasper?"

"Only a half hour after we get home from school, why?" Jasper felt his curiosity stir as the two of them began to shoot some hoops with the basketball and ignoring the giggling, gossiping girls that watched.

"I will be coming home with you tonight." Was the quiet reply and Jasper nodded, already knowing what would be happening. The forecast called for sun the next three days which was rare in the rainy town of Forks, but this time it was a relief rather than an inconvenience.

Silence had fallen since then and it was undisturbed until they reached the Cullen's house where Esme greeted each of them warmly. Harry gave her a warm smile but trudged after Jasper. His bag was slung around his shoulders and he clutched it protectively as the two sat down at the kitchen table.

"Harry, why are you so quiet?" Jasper muttered softly as he finished the Calculus homework they had been assigned with ease.

"You'll find out." Harry's short answer caused the vampire to glance at him with a frown.

But no more words were spoken between the two until Carlisle walked in with a warm smile to all of them. Harry eyed the man and sighed softly. Fingers dug into his palms as he turned away and he watched the jar that held his son's soul with another sigh, but this one weighed by sorrow. The memories that would be awakened weren't just those of Jasper Whitlock but of his previous life as well. He had been shocked to find that his son was an ancient soul, the same as him, but his held a more tragic tale. With eyes closed, he visibly flinched away from Carlisle's hand on his shoulder.

"Harrison, what's wrong?" The concern drove Harry to sigh again, head bowed in despair.

"Jasper?" Said vampire looked over in confusion.

"Yes?" He leaned over to grasp the General's shaking hands.

"Your memories will be brought back but you have memories of a life before this one. Your soul is ancient but not nearly as much as some I've come across. Your wife, Alice, is connected to that life as well." The cryptic whisper had Jasper frowning.

"Do you not want me to remember that life, father?" He felt slightly hurt and confused by the pain in Harry's voice.

"It's not my place to decide that Jasper. I just wish I could prevent the pain the memories will bring the two of you." Was the only answer.

Jasper merely smiled encouragingly, "But I have you and the others, Harry. They may bring pain but I have people that can help me deal with them." The quiet confession had all the others in the room smiling.

Eyes blurred with tears, Harry gently unscrewed the jar's lid. Plucking the lively soul that shone like the sun from the glass container, he whispered softly a chant. The soul glowed brightly before seeping deep into Jasper's body which immediately crashed to the ground, unconscious.

"You'll need to have something ready for him to eat when he wakes up in a few hours." Harry cautioned Esme who nodded with a worried glance at her youngest son who was being held onto by his mate, Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Awakening

The next few hours passed slowly. The ticking clock was an ominous and slow annoyance for those that stayed within the house. Edward had left to see Bella while Rosalie and Emmett had gone to hunt. The rest were spread out between the living room and kitchen. Esme's cooking wafted through the air while Carlisle kept a close eye on both his son and the young Necromancer who had yet to take his unfocused eyes off the window. All of them knew from the paleness in his face and the haunted gaze that entered his eyes that his memories were preying on him. No attempts to pull him from them had any effect so they all remained vigilantly watching him as the memories consumed him.

Alice clutched Jasper's warming hands in her own cold ones. Even now, the empathy was running. It sent out mostly fear and despair so thick that often in the past four hours they would be forced to increase their distance. Other times the waves of love and happiness would bring them back like moths to a flame. His once honey blonde hair was now a vibrant light blonde that seemed to match well with his features.

"Harry?" Carlisle turned his head towards the young wizard when a soft cry echoed loudly in the room besides the two heartbeats that were loud to their sensitive hearing.

The teen was hunched forward, pain reflecting in his eyes. They winced when he whispered, "Sorry. The Second War was not pleasant." The wince of pain worried all of them, especially Esme.

"The Second War?" Carlisle questioned, eyes on the teen.

Sighing, Harry turned his eyes to face him. Carlisle nearly winced at the sheer grief reflected back at him in the emerald eyes now dim.

"When they attacked the school, many students stayed behind to fight. Some of the younger years ran back and fought despite being told to evacuate. A man who was friends with my father and his wife were killed just after they had a son, Teddy. He was placed with his grandparents. Many of my classmates are in the wizarding hospital, some will never heal." A small sigh of defeat seemed to escape him as he continued, "I left the country after learning that the family whom I considered my own were trying to get me to marry their youngest, a daughter named, Ginny, in order to get hands on the large amount of wealth that comes from being an old family line as well along with my other friend, Hermione. So I asked Severus to help me escape the country without being noticed." A dark looked flashed in his eyes but he shook his head to clear away the thoughts.

"But it doesn't matter now, " he went on, eyes burning passionately, "I always worried about what happened to Jasper and knowing he's safe and still wants me around; I could never be upset." A genuine smile flickered on his face before he spun his head to face the couch where Jasper now lay.

"Harry?" Jasper's weak voice floated in the air.

Harry jumped from the chair facing the kitchen window and rushed to his side. Concern flickered in his eyes as he felt for the soul that was realigning itself inside his son. Seeing the progress was going well, he focused back on the now jade green eyes watching him with fear shadowing them.

"Are the memories real, Harry?" The trembling words broke the hearts of all those that heard it. Carlisle and Esme crept closer to see how pale their son was despite the blood that flowed in his veins.

Harry ran his hand though the blonde hair with a sigh, "Alright, everyone. There will be one lifetime that you will remember completely with clarity. You may have memories of others but not many if at all. This is why realigning a soul takes so long."

Jasper looked away. Tears stung at his eyes as he whispered, "So it's true." Pain rang loud in his weakened voice as he held back the tears threatening to pour out.

Deeply concerned now, Harry asked gently, "What life did you remember the most?"

Jasper shook his head, unable to speak. Taking a deep breath he murmured, "Oz Vessalius."

Harry tilted his head to the side in surprise, "Your soul is at least two thousand years old if not more."

Jasper hissed at him, frustration bubbling, "Who cares how old it is!"

Harry frowned in disapproval and sharply shot back, "Mind your manners, son."

Sighing, Jasper clutched tightly on Alice's hand and refused to look up. Harry sighed and stood up as Esme placed a plate of food onto Jasper's lap. The teen merely stared at it blankly and only ate when Alice whispered softly in his ear.

Harry turned away, mind whirling with thoughts. Swaying slightly by the overwhelming emotions running high in the room, he sat down and sighed. His son was the reincarnation of an event that most people no longer remembered. Grief squeezed at his heart, if only he had been there sooner. He slid back into his memories of the smiling Oz who constantly gave him a purpose, even now as they had met in a different life.


End file.
